The invention relates to an angle joint for the articulated connection of two components, with a joint ball, on which a first mounting element is provided for mounting the joint ball on a first component, and a ball cup, which at least partially surrounds the joint ball and is provided with a second mounting element for mounting a second component, where the first mounting element attached to the joint ball can rotate in a preferred direction, at least through an angular range, and pivot relative to the second mounting element.
The first and second mounting elements of generic angle joints are usually designed as stem-like projections, which can be in the form of threaded stems or rivets, without being restricted to this.
In generic angle joints, such as those described in DIN 71802, the joint ball is held in the cup by a separate spring washer, which is inserted in a circumferential groove in the cup. However, the spring washer is relatively awkward to handle, because it has to be inserted when the joint ball and its associated mounting element are already in the cup. Accordingly, only a little space is available to insert the spring washer.
Furthermore, it is a known feature to provide a bracket-shaped closing element on a cup equipped with a slot, so that the joint ball can be removed from the cup when the bracket is opened. However, a certain amount of space is required to be able to pivot the bracket and, furthermore, there is a risk of damaging the outwardly protruding bracket to the point where the joint ball can no longer be secured firmly in the cup.
In both of the above configurations, the joint ball must be pressed into the cup in order to be secured, thus creating a risk of irreversible deformation of the cup in the region of the joint ball.